Friends and Foes
by cyclonegal12
Summary: ON HIATUS Kyo goes for a short walk to let off some steam built between her and Inuyasha earlier that morning. When she nears the village fate causes her to meet up with another hanyou of her kind. Who is this person, and what does she pose against Kyo?
1. Default Chapter

Friends and Foes

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains when Kyo woke up. She already knew what she was going to do for the day. Take a long deserved trip through the well to visit her friends and family. The hanyou picked up her bad and headed towards the well.  
"And where exactly are you going?" Inuyasha asked casually walking up behind her.  
Kyo's shoulder's slumped. She had been hoping not to encounter him before getting through the well.  
"I'm going to the well so I can spend some time with Mom." She replied.  
"No you're not." He said grinning, taking her bag from her and dumping it on the ground behind him.  
"And why is that?" Kyo put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.  
"We're going jewel hunting tomorrow and I don't want to have to wait for a slow cat like you to get back here."  
"I'll just be quick Inuyasha. Just a few hours? It's been too long since I visited my family and I'm getting behind on my school work!" Her annoyed attitude turned into one of self-pity.  
"No." Inuyasha said grinning.  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"That's not a reason!" Kyo exclaimed, "Give me one real reason!"  
"I already gave you one."  
Kyo scowled. As much as she hated to say it, Inuyasha was right. He had already given her a perfectly logical explanation on to why she couldn't go home. Sort of. "Well then give me another one." She said.  
"Why should I Cat?" Inuyasha asked walking away. He pulled her by the hair with him.  
"Let me go!" Kyo said struggling against his grasp.  
"I don't think so." Inuyasha said, "Because as soon as I do you're going to go sprinting off to that damn well and I won't see you again for weeks. Just like Kagome."  
"But Kagome's here now." She pointed out. Kyo had given up struggling and was walking backwards behind Inuyasha.  
"Where are we going?" she finally asked.  
"Back to the village." He replied, "I know that if I just left you here, being the bitch you are, you'd just disobey me and go back through the well."  
"Why should I obey you anyway?" Kyo demanded. She stopped while Inuyasha kept going. Her hair was pulled, but she didn't care.  
"Because I'm the male, that's why." Inuyasha said careless throwing the words out.  
It was not a smart move. Kyo tugged her hair back. Inuyasha, feeling the rage from the girl behind him, turned slowly around, expecting the worst. It was just like this with Kagome. He should have known NEVER to say ANYTHING about male superiority.  
"So you think you can just boss me around because you're a boy?" Kyo demanded. Inuyasha took a nervous step back. "YOU'RE WRONG!" she screamed. With that Kyo stormed off.  
"Where are you going Cat?!?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"On a walk." She replied, "I give you my word I won't go through the well, but only because we're shard hunting tomorrow and not because you're the boy. Male superiority disgusts me."  
"You better not go through the well!" he yelled after her.  
Kyo didn't intend to go through the well. She stomped off through the woods until she came to a large field. She sighed, a little of her anger leaving her. There were flowers in the field, but only far into it. Kyo walked through the field, looking down for the flowers. Suddenly she was knocked over.

* * *

Inuyasha: What the hell??? I let her go off on her OWN?!?! There's no way she's not going back to the well!  
  
Kagome: Kyo's a very trustworthy person. If she said she wouldn't go to the well she won't.  
  
Shippo: Well yeah she needed to get away from YOU  
  
Miroku: And I don't blame her one bit.

Sango: Neither do I. You should have let her go through the well.

Inuyasha: And why is that??

Kagome: Because she hasn't gone home in a while. Speaking of that, neither have I. I want to too!

Inuyasha: Oh no! You're not going anywhere either! You're staying right here!

Sango: I'd like to have my weapon fixed.... I should go back to the village.

Miroku: And I, my temple.

Inuyasha: Whaa???? (everyone leaves except for Shippo)

Shippo: Looks like it's just me, you, and the authors.

Inuyasha: Damn it.

Kyo-Tome: What's wrong with us???

Shippo: I know.

Clear Waters: What?

Shippo: You're not Kagome.

Inuyasha: I'm going to get you for that brat!!!!

Shippo: KAGOME!!!!! (runs away)

Kyo-Tome: Well it looks like it's just you, me, and Inuyasha now Clear Waters.

Clear Waters: Yup. R&R everyone!


	2. Two of Them

Friends and Foes

**Author's Note:** I just want to make this clear. I'm co-writing this story with Kyo-tome. She has been reviewing my stories for almost thewhole time I've been on charactersin this story will be new ones you probably haven't met before, these are Kyo-tome's characters. We are mixing two stories worth of characterstogether. On to reviews!

**Cirrus- **Yes, you are the first reviewer! Of course I'll warn Inuyasha.

**Dragon Man 180- **I'm not sure if Inuyasha has much of a brain... -.-; I mean who in their right mind would want to go to hell with a dead person who hates them, turn into a youkai when they know they go nuts when they do, kill their brother for the fun of it, and provokes Kagome into making her sit him. -.-;

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE-** One of my other loyal reviewers. But lately she's been too busy to review...

**animecraze11- **As you now know, I do have IM and I've talked to you and your sister.

* * *

Kyo looked up at the young woman who had knocked her over. She had the same scent, a neko hanyou. And they looked somewhat the same too.  
The young woman laid on the ground stupidly for a moment and stared at her ax that had fallen on the ground as she had practically smeared Kyo into the dirt. she then noticed Kyo looking at her and jumped up, dusting herself off. "And what manner of half-breed are you?" She asked coldly, even though she was but a mere halfling herself.  
"I'd think it was obvious." Kyo retorted, "If you'd take a moment and sniff a bit you'd see I was a neko-hanyou, the same as you."  
The Neko paused..."well you don't have to bite my head off I was just wondering...." She faded off at the end realizing how foolish her previous question was. "You could have at least said sorry for running into me like that. I have somewhere I need to be and you are wasting my time"  
Kyo got up and dusted herself off. "I'll say sorry for 'biting your head off' but not for knocking you over. It wasn't my fault it was yours. You apologize to me."  
The young woman looked away. "I'm not apologizing...everyone always makes Kyou apologize....but she's sorry anyway I guess" she said looking at Kyo.  
"You talk in the third person." Kyo commented, "I know another person who does that... but I'd rather not get into it. It's personal." She spotted Kyou's ax and jumped back a bit. "That's huge! You're not going to hurt me, are you?"  
Kyou scratched the back of her head, just taking in Kyo's words and replying "Well not all the time" ...she paused a moment and flinched as Kyo jumped back. "Who's going to hurt you?! Where?!" The neko asked looking around quickly and nervously before her eyes focused on her axe. Kyou picked her ax up effortlessly with one hand and slung it over her shoulder. "Nah. I'm not going to hurt anyone."  
"That's as big as Tetsusaiga!" Kyo exclaimed. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I shouldn't have mentioned that." she thought aloud.  
"Tetsusaiga?" Kyou asked and thoughtfully put a finger to her chin although she couldn't think of anything......."No wait I heard that before.......waiiiiittttt.....no......I forgot." She said trying her best to think.  
A large sweat drop appeared on Kyo's head. "Well I guess I've got to get back to my village now." she said, "The others will probably be wondering where I am. And Inuyasha will probably kill me if he learns I mentioned Tetsusaiga to you. It was nice meeting you... What's your name?"  
The young woman opened her mouth but said nothing...Kyou thought a minute, trying to recall her own name. "My name's Kyou! What's yours?"  
"Kyo." Kyo replied amazed.  
"Are you serious? That's cool! ...I've never met someone with my name before." She informed, putting her axe up then continued, "Where are you headed to? "  
"My village." Kyo answered, jabbing her thumb in its direction.  
"I see" Kyou stated...She looked down at the ground somewhat blankly before looking back up at Kyo." Hey..uh..can I come with you?" She asked somewhat unsurely.  
"Sure, I guess." the other hanyou replied, "Just to warn you, because I'm not sure what your opinion on dog demons are, I travel with an IRRITATING, JERKY dog hanyou."  
"Oh yay." Kyou said "Well...That's okay ..Because I really don't have anywhere to go myself...You made me forget where I was going in the first place" The neko let out a frustrates sigh and began to walk in the direction her new friend had previously pointed. "Must not have bee important anyway" She reassured with a smile. "Lets go."  
Kyou ran ahead of her friend and turned around so she could look at her while she talked to her and keep walking at the same time, "so.. Tell me about these friends you stay with. what kind of people are they?"  
"Well there's a demon slayer." Kyo said, "But she won't hurt you or else me and Inuyasha would be long gone. A little Kitsune named Shippo. A miko named Kagome. A perverted monk named Miroku, watch out for him. And a stupid possessive inu hanyou named Inuyasha."  
The neko laughed upon hearing this information. "Quite a diverse group you have." After thinking a bit of the people Kyo just named and trying to think of what their personality could be, she let out a sigh.. "I don't usually stay with people for too long, do you mind just a week or so with me? and besides, we're both cats we can gang up on Inuyasha if he does something" she laughed at herself in the last part of the sentence  
"Sounds good to me." Kyo said nodding, "But my group and travel a lot. Inuyasha probably won't let you travel with us. And besides, depending on what I want, I might go home when they leave. Probably not though."  
"Ooooh I see" Kyou answered quietly..."oh well he'll just have to deal with me...for a few days... I don't care though after that, i have someone I need to meet."  
"Who?" Kyo asked.  
Kyou looked into the distance. "he's a friend of mine that I knew a long time ago" she started but kind of faded off at then end "I haven't seen him for a few years and I have some things to catch up on" she brought herself back from her quiet state  
"Neat." she replied, "Well we're here!"  
Kyou looked around a bit at her new surroundings" ummm okay"  
"I stay at that little hut next to the stream." Kyo said continuing on their way towards the village.  
Kyou picked up her pace a little as not to be left behind "Oh.. you say that your group and you travel?"  
"A lot." she replied sighing, "Sometimes it's exciting, most of the time actually, but it gets tiring after a while."  
"That's alright, I've been traveling most of my life actually so I kinda know how you feel. But I mainly travel because I had no other place to go, what's your reason? "  
"It's too boring staying at home." Kyo explained, "Of course Kagome and Inuyasha would probably prefer it if I did."  
"Ohh well....you don't really know how fun it is to be with your friends. Even if it does seem tiring you really don't know how much you enjoy it until your somewhere without them. buuuutttt I don't have friends so what am I talking about? Hey uh....Kyo..." Kyou had a bit of trouble saying the her own name when talking to another person, she swore to stop talking to herself in public "do you have food at your house?"  
"Of course." Kyo replied, "Why? It should be about lunch when we get there if you're hungry."  
"I passed the 'hungry' stage a few days ago " Kyou said, as her stomach growled.  
"We're here!" Kyo announced, pulling back the cloth that covered the door to the hut. Inside was a large group. "Kyo?" Shippo asked, "There's someone behind you."

* * *

Clear Waters: Just to let you guys know if you haven't guessed it already, Kyo and Kyou are pronouced the same way. 

Kyo-tome- Yup! And Kyou with a 'u' is a little slow to put it nicely...

Clear Waters: Here's a little thing Kyo-tome wrote as a joke.

Kyo-tome- It's a 'Kyou moment' to put it exactly.

"We're here!" Kyo announced, pulling back the cloth that covered the door to the hut. Inside was a large group. "Kyo?" Shippo asked, "There's someone behind you!" Kyou, not noticing that she was the one standing in back jumped around and readied her axe in record time. "Oh my god!! Where!!?!?" she asked the air looking around.

* * *

Inuyasha: Great. Another cat. 

Shippo: Yup!

Kagome: I have nothing against another cat.

Inuyasha: Of course you don't! You're the one who invited the first cat to stay with us!

Kagome: Is that a problem.

Inuyasha: .......... No.

Kagome: That's what I thought so stop being an idiot.

Inuyasha: I'm not an idiot! You are!

Kagome: SIT! (floor collapses)

Clear Waters: Not again!

Kagome: Sorry!

Inuyasha: GET ME OUTA HERE!!!!

Kagome: It's your own fault.

Clear Waters: I'll go call the floor place again. (walks towards phone)

Miroku: I don't think that's such a good idea...

Clear Waters: Wh- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (lands on Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: GET OFF OF ME BITCH!

Clear Waters: DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!

Inuyasha: BITCH!

Kyo-tome: Uh........ Yeah. R&R everyone!


End file.
